From One Detective to Another
by RebelByrdie
Summary: Sofia gets some advice on love and loss from a fellow detective while at a confrence. Slight Law and Order SVU cross over. Warniing Femeslash. SS


Disclaimer: For those of you who don't know the song and associated dance, I've put the words down so you can sing along...you'll pick up the dance moves as we go...

I do not own CSI or the characters and premises there of. I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters there of. They belong to their respective creators and the networks they are contracted to. No financial gain was made with this drunken foray through my mind. Please do not sue me, I am a poor college student with fish to feed.

Warning: Femeslash Ahead. The following story deals with the idea of a consensual relationship between two people of the same sex. If this somehow offends you, I encourage you to discontinue your reading experience now. Furthermore, there is a shameless cross-over...I couldn't help myself, I have no will power when it comes to my muses.

From One Detective to Another

A CSI Ficlet

(With a Cross Over Guest Appearance from Law and Order: SVU)

By RebelByrdie

Sofia sat in the hotel bar; looking out at the falling snow. Chicago in the winter was bitterly cold and it actually made her nostalgic for the desert heat. She swirled her drink around in her glass. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the working vacation, that was the Women in Law Enforcement Annual Convention, she did. They'd done a lottery and she'd won...or lost, she wasn't actually sure after a weekend of lectures. She really needed it, though, needed to get away from the neon lights of Vegas for just a little while. She needed to get away from her for a little while. The woman tormented her. Friendly banter one day, icy professionalism the next. The walls were high and solid in her mysterious dark eyes. Sofia downed the vodka and signaled the bar tender for another. If she drank enough maybe she could exorcise Sara Sidle from her every waking thought.

Somewhere between comfortably buzzed and sloppy drunk someone came up beside her. "This seat taken?" Sofia had just enough tact not to snap off a curse. She looked up and was surprised to see that the throaty voice belonged to a woman. "Sure, why not." The woman sat down and looked at Sofia's glass. "Vodka, strong stuff." Sofia nodded and threw back the drink. She looked at the woman beside her. She was older then herself, perhaps forty or so. Dark hair, dark eyes... She recognized her. "Oh, you...you gave the lecture on handling rape victims." The woman nodded, "That was me." Sofia watched the bartender set another drink in front of her. She sighed and rolled her neck, the vertebrae popped like a string of firecrackers. "So where are you from?" Sofia turned her head, "Vegas Homicide." The woman shook her head, "I'm New York." Sofia gave her a crooked grin, "Gotta love conventions." The woman nodded, "So...why are you drinking so hard, it's either a case or relationship problems." Sofia weighed it out. She was at a convention that was in it's last hours and she'd never see this woman again. She gave the woman a look again, short hair and a strong face, the kind of woman Sofia would have gone for...before Sara. "I'm about to drunkenly drop my sorrows on you, you sure you're ready for that...Detective?" The woman nodded her head, "Only if I get to drop mine on you."

Sofia tossed back the shot. "Relationship trouble or lack of it." The woman nodded, "Ah, well, you can keep hugging the bottle or you can deal with it." Sofia snorted, "Yeah, well I think the bottles the better route." "It can't possibly be that bad." Sofia pushed her hair back and sighed, "She is head over heels for her emotionally unavailable boss." The woman hissed as if in pain, "She on the job?" Sofia shrugged, "CSI." The woman nodded, "She cute?" Sofia closed her eyes and could feel the smile ghost across her face, "Beautiful. Dark brown hair and soulful brown eyes, endless legs and her smile..." She chuckled to herself, "And I'm jabbering on like an idiot." The woman shook her head and smiled, "You really care for her, huh?" Sofia nodded, "And we're not even friends..." Sofia rubbed her alcohol blurred eyes, "God, I sound so stupid." "You sound like you're in love. You should tell her how you feel." Sofia sighed, "You make it sound so easy."

The dark haired detective sighed, "Let me drop my sorrows on your lap now, Vegas. Once upon a time there was a detective," she indicated herself, "And an ADA. She was perfect: smart, beautiful, caring. She was a hell of an ADA and I fell for her...hard. I didn't tell her though...she was so far out of my league. Thousand dollar suits, her perfect blonde hair never out of place, blood as blue as her eyes." The woman's dark eyes were distant and infinitely sad. "Then one day we messed with the wrong people, a drug cartel...and in one dark night she was taken away from me. They shot her and I was right there, on my knees. I fought to hold her blood in her body, begged her to fight. Later that night, when the ER docs came out and told us, my whole world came to a stop. I never told her. I let my own insecurities and our positions as coworkers, as women in two male dominated worlds hold me back. A tear slid down the detective's cheek. "From one Detective to another, Vegas, don't make my mistakes...in this business you don't know if there is a tomorrow. There wasn't one for her. Tell your girl how you feel." She stood up, "Good night, Vegas and think about what I said."

Sofia did think about the woman's words. On the way back up to her hotel room, in the shower the next morning when she tried to shock her hung-over body to life with cold water. She pondered it on the endless flight back to Vegas and on the drive to the PD. She mulled it over when she went out to her first scene. She heard the woman's words loud and in stereo when she saw Sara Sidle bent over taking photos of the d.b. She watched her move around the crime scene. Economic moves of forensics work with Sara's own flair and grace. Grissom's hand on her shoulder made Sofia jump. "How was the conference, Sofia?" She smiled and sent one more glance over her shoulder at Sara, "Thought provoking."

Later at the lab, she watched Sara stare at the computer monitor, trying to put a name to the face of their murdered woman. "Hey Sara." She turned, her hair whisking around her cheek. "Hey Sofia, sorry no ID yet." She nodded and came closer. The words of that detective echoed in head. "I was wondering, maybe we could catch breakfast after shift." Sara shook her head, "I can't... I have to testify in court." Sofia held her sigh in, "Okay, then." She started to leave, but Sara caught her wrist, "But I could really go for an early dinner before shift tomorrow night. Her gap toothed smile light up the room, "How about that?" Sofia shifted her hand and quickly laced her fingers through Sara's and gave the woman's hand a squeeze. "Should I pick you up?" Sara's smile didn't falter, "I'd like that."

As Sofia sat at her desk at the beginning of her next shift, she couldn't focus on the paperwork in front of her. Her lips still tingled from the kiss she'd stolen from her beautiful CSI. Her thoughts returned to the detective at the hotel bar in Chicago. 'Thank you, New York.'

Fin

Author's Note: Sometimes even the best relationships need a boot in the butt to get moving. This particular boot goes by the name of Olivia Benson. (Post _Lost _and _Ghost_, but Pre-Conviction...Yes, I know that the ADA, Alex, didn't die...but Olivia wouldn't betray that fact...Anyway...this was me exploring another beginning for the S/S relationship...


End file.
